When I Don't Remember You
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: I'm Dave Stanley. I think. I'm nineteen years old. I think. I work part time a my Bro's puppet factory. I think. My favorite color is red and my Pesterchum username is TurntechGodhead. I think. Because that's all my life is. Thinking. So why is this voice calling me Dave STRIDER? Telling me I'm 13? And why does this voice's body have DOG EARS? -DaveJade, Post-Sburb World
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck!**

**When I Don't Remember You**

**Chapter 1: ==» Who Is This?**

**_Look, I'm writing another Homestuck story! Woot! This is a Dave x Jade post-Sburb fic. I also made it so Dave never achieved God Tier because I needed one of the Beta Kids not to. :T Sorry, 'bout that._**

* * *

I'm Dave Stanley. I think. I'm nineteen years old. I think. I work part-time at my Bro's puppet company. I think. My favorite color is red and my Pesterchum username is TurntechGodhead. I think.

I _think_. That's all my life is at this point. Thoughts. I don't actually think I'm nineteen, or that my last name is Stanley. That's a pretty fucking lame last name. But in any case, I know that there's a huge chunk of my life missing. Gone. Carried away (Whatever that means).

But now, my Bro and my mom, Dirk and Roxy, want me to start going to some stupid fucking therapist because I told them I think that part of my life is missing.

* * *

So, I go and I sit down in those uncomfortable waiting room chairs while Bro sews an ass on a puppet. Roxy's sitting in a chair, reading one of the old magazines, or rather, looking at the adds for booze because she's a total drunk.

"So sweeiet. *Sweetie." She corrects herself. She has a habit of doing this at least once per sentence, she might even just say it over because she's so tipsy she can't remember what she was gonna say."

"Yeah?" I reply behind my black shades and not bothering to look up from my phone.

"You knwo we're doing tsih, *this becusae *because, we loive, *love you, rite?" She sneaks a drink from her water bottle, which I know is full of vodka.

"I guess." I reply, swearing loudly in my mind because I smashed myself into a tree.

"Mister Dave Stanley?" A woman says, opening the door.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Dr. Marian will see you now." I nod, standing up.

"Good luck, kid." Bro says.

"Yaeh, *yeah, good liuck *luck." I sigh and walk into the room where a woman with short black hair is sitting in a chair. She has short black hair that stops at her chin, green eye makeup and really jade lips.

"Are you Dave?" She says, motioning for me to lie down.

"Uh, yeah." I reply, lying down and positioning myself so I'm comfy just like Bro told me to.

"Great. Let's get started immediately. Tell me what you believe is wrong." She folds her hands together and leans back in the chair.

I sigh, "I don't fuckin' believe anything's really _wrong_ with me. Bro just overreacted because I said that I feel like a lot of my life is missing. Like, the memories are gone, ya know?" I pause. Of course she's not going to understand. "But, I know that probably doesn't make a lot of sense..."

"Actually, I completely understand," She says. "I myself suffer a similar problem. I simply woke up one morning and wanted to be a therapist. I found myself knowing I had the qualifications and got a job here not long afterwards."

"R-really?"

"Yes," She replies. "I believe that something happened to take away all of my memories. Maybe a similar thing or even the same thing happened to you."

"Wow," I say after a few minutes. "Nobody's ever really believed me..."

She smiled. "Of course I believe you," She replies. "It's my job to believe you and give you help. Now, I'm going to need you to come back next week, alright? We can discuss what we know. Understand?"

I nod.

"Okay. I'll go tell your parents that you need to start coming once a week, every week from now on." She stands and I do too.

"That was fast!" Bro says. "How'd it go?"

I shrug. "Pretty good."

"Your son is going to need to start coming once a week, every week from now on. I believe I can find a way to return his memories, but I need some time." Bro nods.

"I'm okeya *okay with it." Mom says, trying to keep her words from slurring.

"Great. Will Wednesdays at se..." They start talking about bullshit I don't care about. I plop back down on a chiar -what am I, my mother?!- chair and pick up Bro's current special puppet. He doesn't hand-make too many, he's got people for that, but the one's he does are a thousand times better. I would try to finish the stitches, but it's almost done and I don't want to accidentally ruin it.

"C'mon, Dave. We're going." I stand up and walk out the door.

"Oh, isn't thias *this great?" Mom said happily, drinking leisurely now that we're in the car. "That nize lady's gontna *gonna get your memerias, *mamerais *memo- *fuck it, back!"

"She said she _try_, mom." I reply.

"Hey, be lucky she's _trying_!" Bro says, turning the last corner to out penthouse apartment. Once he stops the car, he helps mom out and unlocks the door to our building.

"What's for dinner?" I say the second we're in the door.

"Whatever you make yourself. I've got a big special order due in a few days and I still have about fifteen puppets to make."

"OGM, honey you wolkr too miuch *much."

"I've gotta get to work," He says to me. "Make sure your mother doesn't fall off the balcony again." I nod and take off into my room.

* * *

It's only eight-thirty, but I've got about 700 pounds of homework I've neglected to do over the past week that I've had off school for some sort of holiday.

I don't finish until about 2 am, so I'm beat when I finally trudge into my pajamas and into bed.

And then I heard a voice.

"Dave! Dave! DAVE STRIDER!"

"Who the hell is Dave fucking Strider?!" I scream, looking around for the voice.

"Y-you don't recognize me?" The voice says. "You d-don't re-remember me?" I hear a sniffle. The voice is crying.

"I guess not. And my name's Dave Stanley."

"No, your name is Dave Strider."

"Alright. Whoever the hell you are, lemme see your goddamn face."

The voice sniffles again. "Okay." A figure comes out of the light in and I see a girl wearing red heels, striped tights, and a black dress/hoodie combo. She had green eyes and simplistic glasses.

But the most interesting thing about her was the fact that she had _dog ears._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review! -Chiharu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Homestuck! **

**When I Don't Remember You**

**Chapter 2: Meet Girl & Be Considered Crazy**

**Here's chapter 2! Please R&R!**

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

The girl lets tears slid down her cheeks as she looks at me.  
"Karkat... Karkat and everyone else, actually, told me you wouldn't remember. You never got to God Tier before the Game was over, so you wouldn't remember..." She looks down at her ruby shoes, rubbing her eyes.  
"Karkat? Who's Karkat? And what's a God Tier? What Game?"  
"I just can't believe you haven't met anyone else," she says, sitting down on the edge of my bed and rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Kanaya, Tavros, Equius, Nepeta, Sollux, and Terezi," she responds, "they're the other ones that didn't make it to God Tier. Even in the Dream Bubbles."  
"Listen," I say, trying to keep myself from screaming, "I don't know you, or anything about you, or this Game or any of these people, so would you please just leave me alone so I can sleep?" I say, leaning back into my pillow, intent on sleeping.  
"The Dave Strider I knew-"  
"Listen, Sweetie," I say sternly, "I'm not Dave Strider. I'm Dave Stanley. I live here with my bro Dirk and my mom Roxy."  
"No. Your name is Dave Strider," she says, sounding like she's about to tell me my life's story, "you love puppets to the point where your bro's puppet factory is ironic. You're Pesterchum is TurntechGodhead. You are thirteen years old and your favorite color is red and you're my best friend and Karkat told me you wouldn't remember, but I completely ignored him and-" she cut herself off with tears. I sit up again and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at me.  
"Listen, Jade, I don't remember anything you say I should. Plus, I'm nineteen, not thirteen."  
"You... You remembered my name," she whispers, "my last name, what's my last name?!" She asks, something bordering panic ringing on her tone.  
"Harley. Wh- oh my fucking god," I say, kinda freaking out too. How do I know this girl's name?! Jade Harley. Jade Harley. It sounds so right, but I don't know how I know it. According to her, we were best friends, so maybe she's right. But that's impossible. This is a dream. It has to be.  
"Are there other people besides you?"  
"Oh course!" she replied with a tiny smile. Her tears had started to dry up, "Your sister for one thing!"  
"Sister? You mean Rose-" I stop again. Another name I just... knew.  
"And your other best friend!"  
"Egbert?" I know that's a last name.  
"Yeah! First name!"  
"Jake- no, no. John!" I say hastily. The girl smiles and throws her arms around me.  
"You remember!"  
"Those are just names, Jadey," I say, "I still don't know the rest of what you're talking about."  
"You remember my nickname! Jadey! You called me that all the time!"  
"I did?" She nods and stands up, looking at the ceiling.  
"EAT THAT KARKAT!" She screams, sticking up her middle finger at my roof.  
"Be quiet!" I hiss, "I don't want you waking up mom and Bro."  
"They can't hear me. Only you can," She says, "That's what Karkat told me anyway."  
"Who the hell is Karkat?"  
"He's one of the Trolls."  
"Trolls?"  
"Yeah!" Jade says with a smile, sitting back down next to me. I decide it's a good idea to put on something other than boxer shorts and quickly stand up and pull some sweats on.  
"The trolls are some of our best friends! They-" A loud beeping sound rings from my alarm clock.  
"It's morning already?!" I say, picking up my cell phone to check too. 7:45.  
"Well, your Bro will be here in a few minutes, so I'd better go," Jade kisses my cheek and smiles at me, "And the next time you go to your therapist, call her Dr. Maryam by "mistake", okay?"  
"Umm... Okay?" I say. Jade smiles again and waves.

My door is suddenly thrown open and Bro and mom are standing there.  
"You're late." Bro says.  
"Late for what?!" I say frantically, "I never DO anything!"  
"School, Dave! College? You start TODAY!"  
"Yeah!" Mom agrees, "You've gotta get up and go!"  
"I understood that completely. Something happen to you?"  
"Your damned father took all my booze and won't give it back till later..." She says with a frown and goes back downstairs.

"Dude," Bro says the second he hears the stovetop turn on, "You look like you didn't sleep at all."  
"I didn't," I reply, standing up and going over to my dresser, pulling out some clothes to wear.  
"Why not?"  
"If I tell you what actually happened, you won't believe me," I say only because it's totally true. Bro's not gonna believe that some girl in ruby-red heels and a hoodie-dress showed up in my room in the middle of the night and told me I was Dave Strider and I'm 13 and shit like that.  
"C'mon. Try me," He says tauntingly, sewing together another puppet ass and leaning agains my doorframe. I roll my eyes.  
"Fine. You asked for it," I say, throwing my shirt in a crumpled pile on the ground and tugging on my new one. It's a picture of a CD with a scratch through it with red sleeves that stop at my elbows. I have no idea how I got it and Bro can't remember ever buying it for me. I could ask mom but she can barely remember what happened last night.  
"At around one am, I heard this voice and this girl showed up in a black hoodie-dress and ruby shoes and had dog ears and a tail and told me my name was Dave Strider and I'm 13 and I played some game with Trolls or something." Bro stared at me, one eyebrow raised behind his pointed lenses.  
"I think I'm gonna call Dr. Marian later..."  
"I'm not insane, Bro," I say as I pull my jeans on and slide my shades over my blood-red eyes. My eyes. That girl could see my eyes. Shit shit shit shit shit. Nobody I have ever met knows my eye color except Bro and mom. And now Jade, the flying girl in a hoodie-dress who cried because I didn't "remember" her.  
"Are you sure?" Bro asks. I punch him in the shoulder, even though I know he's just joking around. We do this a lot.  
"Daaaaave! Diiiiirk!" Mom calls from the kitchen, "Your stupid breakfast is getting cold!" I pull on a sweatshirt and Bro and I head downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, pulling my backpack over my shoulders.  
"The only fuckin thing I know HOW to make! Pancakes and toast, now shut up and eat it," Mom snaps. I can tell Bro took her booze away. She's not usually this pissed.

After my breakfast of burnt toast and undercooked pancakes I wave goodbye and walk out the door to my car, where I put the keys in the ignition and head off to school.

* * *

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

* * *

When I get to school, I see almost nobody, but when I close my eyes and lean back, trying to sleep for a half-second, I see her face. Jade's face. She's crying, staring down at a corpse. She's in a green dress with something sparkly, maybe galaxies and she looks down and kisses the corpse. I feel the urge to scream, "4x CORPSEKISS COMBO" but don't. My eyes flash open before I can see who the body is. Why would I be thinking about that? And why do I know something that didn't happen to me? That corpse couldn't have… been me, could it have? No, I've never died! Whatever…

I pull my backpack over my shoulders and climb out of my car, locking the door behind me and shoving the keys in my pocket. Walking toward the front door, I bumped into a girl with spiky black hair and red-rimmed sunglasses. She was wearing a teal jacket over a black shirt and her blue jeans. I'd seen her before, but I wasn't sure where.

"Oh, uh… hello." She says, locking eyes with me.  
"Sup," I respond.  
"I'm Taylor. Taylor Pierce."  
"Dave Strider," I reply, "Cool shades." Why?! Why did I just say Dave STRIDER?! FUCK! But I can't say Stanley now, she'd think I was weird if I didn't know my own fucking last name!  
"Thanks, you too." She smiles.  
"What class are you going to?"  
"My math class," she replies, "Professor M. Price?"  
"I have her next!" I say, "Can I walk you there?"  
"Oooh, quite the charmer we have here," she says playfully, "okay. Lead the way, Slim." I smile and we start walking. I feel something weird on my shoulder, like an invisible hand, and look to see Jade standing behind me. My eyes get wide behind my sunglasses.  
"They can't see or hear me… you know that right?" She says, and a weight lifts off my back.  
"Do you remember when I was talking about people who never made it to god tier?" I half-nod.  
"Well, this is one of them! Her name is Terezi Pyrope and she's one of the Trolls," Jade says with a smile.

"Will you leave me the H3LL alone?" I hear Taylor whisper.  
"Who are you talking to?" I ask. She jumps and says,  
"I uh, have a mild, M1LD form of schizophrenia." She shrugs and I notice Jade look over to her right. Her eyes get wide and she whispers,  
"What are you doing here?!" She waits and then says,  
"Oh, and so he," she points a thumb at me, "won't remember me so it's pointless, but SHE," she points to Taylor, "won't remember you so you should still try? That's a really dumb move, Karkat." Karkat... Jade mentioned something about Karkat when we talked last night. She waits another few seconds, then responds.

"Umm, Taylor, we should get to class…"  
"We should." She looks over her shoulder and offers a sour look to the floor tiles.

When we sit down in class I say,  
"Lemme guess. You have a person in a hoodie following you around?" She pauses, unsure of how to answer.  
"What?"  
"You said that you had mild schizophrenia, but I have a voice talking to me too. And it's only one. Is the name of this voice Karkat?" I say, hoping I'm not wrong.  
"Y-yeah," she says after a second, "he started talking to me last night. And," she leans closer to say this, "he's got HORNS. It's freaking CR33PY."  
"Mine's name is Jade. She started crying because I didn't know her. She's a human, though. She says your name is-"  
"Terezi Pyrope. That's what Karkat told me. Said we were "Matesprits" or something. I'm assuming that's like dating, but I'm not sure," Taylor says, propping her head up on her fist, sighing through her teeth and turning her attention back to the whiteboard where our teacher had started talking.

I see Jade in the corner talking to the other person and I assume Tere- TAYLOR can see the other half. I'm only really interested in their conversation when Jade shrieks,  
"I FORGOT ABOUT SBURB!"

* * *

_**Chapter 2! Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Homestuck **

**When I Don't Remember You **

**Chapter 3 **

_**Thank you for the long wait! The first draft of this story deleted itself! I don't really remember what the exact content of this chapter was, but I'm going to try to make it better than the first one!**_

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

"did you just hear karkat say somethin about sburb?" I ask Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor replies, "I did."

After class, Jade comes up to me and says,

"You need to go home and look for Sburb!" I grab Taylor's hand, wrapping my fingers around hers like I'm dragging her somewhere, and walk towards an unused, unobserved courtyard. Once we're there, I look at Jade and say,

"let me see karkat and let taylor see you." Jade makes a concerned face to her left and then nods. She disappears for a second then comes back. Next to her is a boy with gray skin, yellow eyes, and nubby little horns. He has a cape and a symbol on his shirt looks like blood dripping out of a wound.

"can you see jade?" I ask Taylor.

"Yeah, I can." She replies.

"uh taylor, this is jade, jade, this is taylor."

"This is actually Terezi, but whatever!" Jade says with a smile. She looks to her right and screams.

"ARADIA!" She and Karkat disappear and reappear again. I look to my left, so does Taylor. A girl with gray skin, yellow eyes, and horns that look like a ram's comes floating over to us. Behind her are Nikki Lexington, Ethan Zachary, and Seth Carmichael. They smile or wave.

"Aradia, this is Dave and Terezi!"

"wow terezi you look good!" Aradia says.

"It's T4YLOR." Taylor snarls at the pajama-clad figure.

"you sound just the same when you emphasize words!" Aradia says with a smile. Taylor grinds her teeth.

"Welp," Aradia says, "i'm going to go get nepeta's copy! Byeeee!" She follows Nikki back to her dorm, Seth and Ethan following.

"Oh! And vriska got tavros yesterday! and dave! the next time youre with your therapist, call her KANAYA!" She disappears behind a door. Suddenly, Karkat gets way too close to my face.

"Listen you stupid piece of musclebeast shit," he whispers, "I understand that you're going to be all buddy-buddy with Terezi until you find your copy, but listen closely— we may be bros, but I'll have no problem killing you if you lay a wrong hand, or ANY hand, on her. GOT IT?" I nod slowly.

"got it." I say, leaning back and using my coolkid demeanor to cover the fact that actually kind of scared me.

"look, why the fuck is it so important that we have these copies of this stupid-ass game?"

"Because!" Jade says, "The game will give you ALL of your memories back! And youll be able to talk to John, and Rose, and Vriska, and Tavros, and Gamzee (although its probably for the best you dont talk to him…), and EVERYONE!" I roll my eyes and stare up at the sky. Far, far, far, away I think I can just see an arm waving to me.

"fine. i dont have anymore classes today anyway. Take me home and help me find this stupid game copy. Ill call dr maryam tonight and tell her we need another session tomorrow." Jade threw her arms around me, but more or less ended up phasing through my body and into the shrubs behind me.

"Okay! Let's go!" She smiles brightly and I wave goodbye to Taylor.

**-:-:-**

"Mom im home." I say as I open the door to our house.

"hey Dave." Mom replies from the couch. I walk to the fridge and pull out an entire jar of salsa. I go to the cupboard and grab a brand-new bag of Tostitos and a bowl.

"im gonna do my homework, don't bother me."

"a'ight."

Once we're upstairs, Jade lifts a hand and my closet door flies open. Two boxes float out of my closet and their contents are dumped on the floor.

"what are you doing?!" I ask from my desk.

"This is how we look for your copy! You have to look every place you can for the beta! So, start looking!"

* * *

_**Got a question? Ask my Tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
